


Sherlock's Choice

by Canadianfan21



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Sherlock picks their Morning Adventure.





	Sherlock's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the London Eye at all, so my interpretation of what it would be like, is completely my own imagination :)  
> So enjoy!

A quiet Saturday morning, had Sherlock and Molly on their routine walk. They would go to the coffee shop of Molly’s choice, and then to a destination of relaxation of Sherlocks choice. Sherlock knew many place’s in London, and Molly was always pleasantly surprised. (Except for that one time in the Underground…) “The Eye?” Molly asked, as they approached the line up to enter the popular attraction. Sherlock squeezed her hand, and looked around. “Yes, just wait” He said, as he pulled them past a family of tourists.

Smiling apologetically as they pushed towards a car that was empty. “We are on Honeymoon and would really appreciate this car alone.” Sherlock lied, handing the conductor some bills for his trouble. The man smiled at Molly, who hid her face in sherlocks arm. “Right Mate!” “Come” sherlock whispered, and guided them into the car.

Sherlock sat down, and pulled molly next to him. Her face rested against his arm. “I’ve never been on here you know” she confessed, waiting for the car to move up. Sherlock turned to look down at her. “Really?” he genuinely asked. “Yep” she replied, looking up at him. “hmm” sherlock hummed. After a few moments the car moved forward and up, then stopped. “This may take a while” sherlock stated, rubbing molly’s thigh softly with his gloved hand. She lifted her head off his arm, and grabbed his face. “That’s alright” she smiled, and kissed him sweetly. A sigh escaped her as he kissed her back ardently, His other hand coming up to hold her head close to his face. Deepening the kiss as he dipped his tongue past her lips. Molly moaned, and broke away. “Sherlock… people can see” she blushed, looking out the windows as their car once again moved its way up, and stopped. Sherlock smirked at her, watching her face glow with the pink that had rushed through her cheeks. “God you’re sexy when you’re embarrassed” he asserted, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. Molly shivered, bringing her hand up to cradle in his hair. “Sherlock stop” she giggled, feeling his lips lightly trace her ear. His hand on her thigh moved to dip down between her legs, and she instantly squeezed them. “HOLMES!” she gasped, turning to face him. His eyes were dark with lust, as he smiled down at her knowingly. Slipping his hand away, he hugged her close. “Once we get to the top…” he trailed off, looking around out the windows. Molly blushed, nuzzling against him again.

 

**“WELCOME TO THE LONDON EYE, YOU CAN PUSH THE BUTTON ON THE WALL THAT HAS A SPEAK SYMBOL ON IT, IF YOU WOULD LIKE A GUIDED TOUR. IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO LISTEN, DON’T PUSH THE BUTTON. IF AN EMERGENCY WERE TO OCCUR, PUSH THE RED STOP BUTTON AT ANY TIME. THIS RIDE WILL GO AROUND 3 TIMES, AT A 3KM/HR PACE. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING THE LONDON EYE FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURES.”**

Sherlock turned to whisper in molly’s ear, “No, thank you!” And nipped her softly Molly stood, and walked to the windows. “God its so beautiful, I’ve lived here all my life… and have never truly seen.” She gazed in awe. Sherlock came up behind her, wrapping his arms around to rest on her stomach. He dipped his face into her neck, darting his tongue out to lick her skin. Molly sighed, drifting her head to the side, allowing him more access. “Mmmm that feels nice” “Yes?” sherlock asked, moving one of his hands down to tickle her waist, and gliding his lips behind her ear.

Molly moaned, closing her eyes. Her hands came up to hold onto his. Sherlock, guided their hands down her front, and molly gripped his hands to still. “We can’t here” she whispered, her eyes opening to look over at the cars on either side of them. She seen the first car with the family inside, all looking out at the city in awe. Then she turned to look at the other car, a single man sat reading a book. Her face scrunched, “Someone will see” Sherlock brought a hand up to turn her face towards his. “They are otherwise engaged…clearly” His lips captured hers softly, dragging their hands down to cup her warmness. Molly signed against him. Squirming in his embrace. Sherlock deepened the kiss, holding onto her hip with one hand, and running their joined hands slowly up and down her dampening leggings. Molly broke the kiss in a gasp, leaning her head against his, as she let him rub her slowly. Her eyes cast towards the single man in the next car. His face down in his book.

She smiled wickedly, turning to look sherlock in the eyes. Her pupils blown as wide as his. She pulled their hands up to the waist band of her pants, and dipped them inside. Letting go, she bit her lip. Sherlock gulped, his grip on her waist tightening, as he kept her wanting gaze, and ran his other hand down inside her panties. Molly turned to watch the man in the car, making sure he didn’t look over. As sherlock’s lips latched onto her neck, and his fingers dipped into her slick folds. “Quickly” Molly sighed, her one arm coming up to cradle his head against her.

Sherlock groaned, thrusting his groin against her ass. His expert fingers dipped inside her cunt, and thrusted slowly. Molly moaned, as she was getting close. His tongue licking her ear, his fingers fucking her quickly, and their bodies swaying slowly. Molly didn’t even realise her eyes had drifted closed in the sensations. But when she felt herself getting close to her climax, her eyes shot open in realization, they may get caught. “Let go Molly” sherlock whispered, against her ear. Molly looked over at the man, he was staring back at her now. And her heart raced. A shiver ran through her. “Give the poor man something to remember” sherlock smiled against her neck, looking over at the other car. His fingers sped up. “Oh god! Sherlock... No!” she moaned, closing her eyes, as her orgasm washed over her.

Sherlock slipped his hand up and out of her pants, kissing her neck, he backed away. Taking her hand in his, he nodded towards the man in the other car, and sat molly down on the bench next to him. Their backs to the man. Molly rested her head against sherlocks arm, locking their hands together on her lap.

“That was…” molly began. “That was the London Eye” Sherlock smiled, removing his gloves and pocketing them. They both looked over at the family in the other car. Completely oblivious. They both chuckled.


End file.
